


Bound for Freedom

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Kinktober2018 [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Regina?" he asks softly as he moves to kneel next to her.  "Love, can you tell me what's wrong?"He's disappointed, but not surprised, when she shakes her head.  The level of destruction in the bedroom is on par with an intense nonverbal mode that frightens him.  He can't even begin to guess what's set her off.





	Bound for Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babylawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylawyer/gifts).



> Date Written: 19 October - 3 November 2018  
> Word Count: 6962  
> Written for: Kinktober 2018  
> Recipient: Jess  
> Prompt: Day 9 - DragonOutlawQueen or OutlawQueen, bondage  
> Summary: "Regina?" he asks softly as he moves to kneel next to her. "Love, can you tell me what's wrong?" 
> 
> He's disappointed, but not surprised, when she shakes her head. The level of destruction in the bedroom is on par with an intense nonverbal mode that frightens him. He can't even begin to guess what's set her off.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU taking place after S4, but Zelena never raped Robin or got pregnant. She did still impersonate Marian, but it was figured out far sooner than in canon. Beyond that, everything we know about these characters is pretty much up for grabs.  
> Warnings: Emotional hurt/comfort, angst  
> Series: _Well…_  
>  Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So this fic has been a strange little lovechild of mine. It was supposed to be a sweet little DOQ bondage piece, but it became something else entirely. It's part of a brand new verse that I started about a year ago, but the main chaptered fic is not yet finished, so hasn't been posted anywhere. What you need to know about this verse in this fic is that it is relatively canon compliant for being canon divergent and involves BDSM and a kind of emotional A/B/O setup. I don't normally like the A/B/O trope from a sexual/physical standpoint, but I find myself okay with it on an emotional level. The main fic is still being worked on and hopefully will be out in early 2019. Until then, welcome to the _Well…_ verse. I know you'll have questions, but please be patient as I work to get the main fic completed.
> 
> The Shibari work in this fic is based on [this picture](http://elestimulo.com/ub/wp-content/uploads/sites/8/2016/11/CharlyB.jpg) at [this site](http://elestimulo.com/ub/shibari-el-arte-de-atadura-erotica/). Trust me when I say that Robin's expertise in this style of rope work will be explored in greater detail, both in the main fic and any others in this verse.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Many thanks to Jess and Anam for giving this a good once over…

The message comes in as he steps into the station, shaking snow out of his hair.

           _You need to come home NOW._

There's no cutesy, flirty emoji like Maleficent normally uses, which sets his teeth on edge. Before he can even register what that could mean, those three little dots dance to indicate she's typing again.

           _I mean it, Robin. Drop what you're doing and come home. She NEEDS you.  
          You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important._

He does know that she isn't the kind of person to go flying off the handle into hysterics without just cause. Not that this is anywhere near hysterics for her, but he can sense the urgency. It takes him five minutes to find David and Little John and explain that a family emergency has come up. Both assure him that they'll finish up the reports of their patrol through the woods and let him go.

He sends a quick _I'm on my way_ as he runs toward the mansion. It's too early for the boys to be home from school yet. If things are as bad as Mal is making them out to be, that's a good thing. The boys don't need to see Regina in one of her moods. And if she's home during work hours… He starts to run even faster to get home, shifting to the snow-covered grass to avoid the icy sidewalks.

"Mal?" he calls as he steps into the house, voice carefully modulated to fill the house without startling either woman. "Regina? Where are you?"

"We're upstairs, Robin."

Mal's voice floats down the stairs toward him. To most people, she sounds almost bored, but he can read the undercurrent of tension and worry. He toes off his boots and hangs up his jacket before taking the steps, two at a time. The closer he gets toward their bedroom, the more that sensation of anxiety blooms in his chest. He pauses briefly to catch his breath, then steps into the bedroom to find the room in complete disarray. It's been months since this kind of destruction last happened. At the center of it, just to the right of the bed, Regina is huddled into herself, rocking back and forth as she shudders through silent tears. Mal is perched on the chaise just behind her, close enough to rest bare toes against a denim clad hip. A closer look indicates her eyes are red-rimmed, even as her makeup looks flawless, and he can only imagine how grief-ravaged Regina will look when he finally can see her face. He quirks a brow at Mal, who shrugs helplessly and licks her lips as her gaze goes back to Regina.

"Regina?" he asks softly as he moves to kneel next to her. "Love, can you tell me what's wrong?" 

He's disappointed, but not surprised, when she shakes her head. The level of destruction in the bedroom is on par with an intense nonverbal mode that frightens him. He can't even begin to guess what's set her off. His mind races over the past few days, slowly extending out over the week and into last weekend. Nothing comes to mind, and he looks to Mal for assistance, mouthing _What happened?_ She shrugs and shakes her head, and he can _feel_ her helplessness. He shifts a little closer to Regina.

"Will you look at me, Regina? Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours, yeah?" There's no shock when she shakes her head, and he takes the chance to barely touch her hair, hand mostly ghosting along her head. The faintest of smiles curls up his lips as she infinitesimally leans toward him, and he repeats the barely there touch. "You know you're safe with me and with Mal, right?" He echoes her small nod, even knowing she can't see it. "But you can't tell us what's got you so upset?"

"Kitten," Mal pleads when Regina shakes her head again.

Seeing a shiver overwhelm Regina, Robin gets up to get her a blanket. He freezes when her hand reaches out to grip his wrist. "Regina?" He gently touches her hand on his forearm, and she tightens her hold, still rocking and unable to look at him. Licking his lips, he glances up at Mal, who turns to reach for the throw on the back of the chaise. This shifts her foot away, and Regina lets out a soft whimper, the first sound Robin's heard from her yet. "Mal's not leaving you, love, and neither am I."

When Mal settles the blanket over her shoulders, Regina stiffens and tightens her grip on Robin's arm, an inarticulate screech escaping her lips as the blanket flies off her body. Mal's eyes widen and she pauses briefly before resettling her toes against Regina's hip. Robin knows very well that Maleficent doesn't flinch or blink easily. This just makes the anxiety roiling in his gut grow exponentially.

"Regina," he says gently, "I need to know what will make you feel safe enough to talk to us. You know we love you and will do anything to help you." Her grip on his arm tightens painfully, nails digging into his skin until he expects to see blood. Movement in the corner of his eye reveals a blindfold and a hank of soft cotton rope appearing at her feet. His eyebrows lift in surprise. "Are you sure this is what you want, love?" When two more hanks of rope join the first, he nods. "All right, but I need you to look at me first. You know I need to see your consent if you can't give it verbally."

It takes a moment or two before Regina lifts her head to look at Robin. He sucks in a breath at just how emotionally ravaged her face looks. Her eyes appear eerily white against the puffy, red-rimmed lids; mascara-laced tear tracks bisect vividly splotchy cheeks on an otherwise pale face; that vein throbs in her forehead; and her lips look ragged from being worried by her teeth.

"By the gods, Regina, please tell me what's wrong?" Her grip tightens on his arm again, and he bites back a strangled groan. "All right, love, I know what we have to do. Maleficent and I need you to consent to this." She licks her lips and nods emphatically. "Is that for the blindfold, too?" She nods again, and he smiles. "And your usual safeword?" This time she whimpers as she nods. "That's my girl. Can you stand up so we can undress you and get you on the bed?"

Patience reigns supreme as he and Mal help Regina to unfold her body from its tight ball. She stands on wobbly legs, leaning heavily against Robin's chest, and watches as Mal moves the blindfold and ropes to the bed. Robin places a gentle kiss to her forehead, right over that throbbing vein. She lets out a small, soft noise that doesn't sound tortured, and he takes the small victory for what it is. Mal turns down the bedding and puts the bath sheet in place as a precaution for whatever they end up doing, then turns to offer an encouraging smile to them.

"The bed's all ready, milady," Robin says, stroking his fingers through Regina's hair briefly. "Can you undress yourself and get situated on the bed while Mal and I discuss how we'll do this? We won't leave the room, I promise."

Regina nods slowly, but doesn't move from his embrace quite yet. She sighs softly after a moment or two, nuzzling against his chest, and steps away to move toward the bed. Robin and Mal watch as she begins to strip off her clothes, dropping them in a pile at her feet. Certain that Regina is all right enough to undress without assistance, Robin moves to Mal's side to discuss their options. Thankfully, they're of similar minds on the subject, including the continuation of Robin being in charge of handling this situation, and turn as one when Regina settles on her back in the middle of the bed, eyes closed and hands clenched into fists over her stomach.

"Maleficent, would you be so good as to blindfold Regina and help her onto her stomach?"

"Of course, Robin," she says, moving toward the bed. A magically chilled bottle of water with a straw appears on the nightstand, and she picks it up to offer to Regina. "Slow sips, Regina. You're likely a bit dehydrated, Kitten."

He watches as Regina sips from the straw, her throat moving as she swallows half a dozen times before she leans back again. The fact that she doesn't easily meet Mal's gaze worries him, wondering if there's some issue with their lover that he isn't privy to. Could that be why Mal wasn't able to get through to her at all and needed his help?

"Are you still okay with the blindfold?" she asks, pulling Robin from his thoughts enough to see Regina nod and offer a weak smile. Mal reaches for the blindfold and settles it over Regina's eyes, fingers stroking her hair and cheek. "There we go. Can you see anything?" When Regina shakes her head, she smiles. "And you're still doing okay, right?" Regina's nod makes Mal visibly begin to relax herself. "That's my girl. I'm so proud of you."

The tension comes back to Regina's body at those words, and Robin frowns. Definitely some sort of issue with Maleficent. That will need to be rectified as soon as humanly possible. He clears his throat gently and quirks a brow at Mal, who shrugs helplessly at him. He motions with his finger to have Regina on her stomach, but before he can finish, Regina herself shifts to turn over, head turned to her right on the pillow with a soft noise.

There's a sense of pride sliding down Robin's spine as he watches Regina lying on the bed. Her hands are open against her thighs, but he can see the faint tremors along her fingers as she fights whatever internal struggle she's facing. Taking a deep breath, Robin reaches for one of the hanks of rope, gently untying and uncoiling it for easier use, then repeats the motions with the other two. He speaks softly as he works, letting Regina know he's still here.

"I know something's bothering you, love, but I want you to know how proud I am of you right now. You're upset, but you've done your best to ask for help. I'm going to work with the ropes, but Maleficent is going to help balance you and adjust your body to assist me. Is that all right with you?" He smiles when she nods, noticing the tension easing slightly. "Good. Is there anything else you need before we start? Bathroom break? Food? More water?"

At her expected headshake, Robin nods and picks up two of the ropes, handing them to Mal. Once she has them set at her side to offer up when he needs them, Robin picks up the third and strokes one slightly frayed end down the length of Regina's spine to tickle lightly at the rise of her ass. Regina squirms slightly and shivers, so Robin repeats the motion with his lips this time, feeling her relax into his touch.

Once she's settled a little more, Robin motions for Mal to help him bring Regina up to her knees. "Just kneel here, love, with your arms behind you. Mal will make sure you don't fall." Regina takes a deep breath, nodding as she releases it and interlaces her fingers at the small of her back. "Let me know if you need to stop."

Robin easily falls into the comfort of wrapping the soft cotton around her body in a series of intricate loops and knots that constrict her arms together as much as possible, her chest arching out slightly in the process. He pays attention to how her body responds to each coil that passes around torso or arms, as he knows sometimes her stubbornness won't let her verbally admit to discomfort. But with each passing minute of silently binding her in the tricky pattern, he can see and feel her relaxing more and more. Mal is doing more to keep Regina upright than anything else, so he keeps checking in with both of them to make sure all is good.

When he gets to the point where he would normally wrap a single loop of the rope low and loose around her neck, he pauses. The haunted look in Regina's eyes when she'd finally met his gaze earlier still bothers him. He doesn't think she'd do anything so drastic as trying to choke herself, but he doesn't want to even _offer_ the potential of it, so instead he changes the design to loop the rope around each shoulder and armpit instead. He's nearly done, just needing to finish the loops around her wrists and waist, when he pauses and strokes her hair.

"Still doing all right, Regina?" He smiles when she nods and leans into his touch. "Good girl. I'm going to help Mal settle you on your stomach now for the last few loops I need to get done." When she nods again, he and Mal gently ease her onto the bed. He carefully gets a small pillow under her hips to help alleviate the position his Shibari work will leave her in. If he thought she could handle it, he'd leave her on her knees, but she's too emotionally unsteady for that presently, and he has no idea what she's going to divulge to them either. "You still okay, Regina?"

She nods slowly, but he can see the tension still present in her interlaced fingers. Robin rests his hand over hers, thumb stroking the back of her right palm. She sucks in a breath and lets it out on a low sob, but her fingers relax noticeably and she nods again. He leans in to press a gentle kiss to her shoulder before shifting down to finish the last of the intricate knot pattern. Leaning back, he studies his work for a moment before leaning in to check that nothing is too tight for her.

"This is beautiful work, Robin," Mal says softly. It's the first thing she's said since blindfolding their lover. "Do you mind if I take a photograph?"

"Thank you," he replies just as softly. "I'm all right with it if Regina is."

They turn to look at Regina, and he sees Mal worry at her bottom lip. A grateful smile lights up her face when Regina nods emphatically. She gets up from the bed to grab her phone that's still sitting on the chaise. When she comes back, he reaches out a hand to lace his fingers with hers and lift their joined hands to press a kiss to her knuckles. He smiles gently for the pictures she takes that include him. When he sees her checking her phone, likely to verify she's got the pictures she wants, he leans over to press his lips to Regina's exposed temple, a hand still covering hers.

"That's the shot," Mal whispers reverently. "Gods, but you two are beautiful together."

He smiles at that, nuzzling his nose in Regina's hair briefly before sitting up again. "Thank you, darling. You and Regina look beautiful together, too." Regina's fingers tense again under his as Mal settles on the bed again. He just continues the gentle stroking with his thumb. "I can't wait for you to see the pictures, Regina. You take to the ropes so nicely." She lets out a soft sound. "Take your time, Regina. When you're ready, we're here. No one's going to judge you for what you say. This is a completely safe space, love."

They sit quietly for several minutes, only the sounds coming from the fireplace and the heater kicking in to surround them. He watches Mal lift a hand, as if to touch Regina, then drop it before she gets close. She does this a few times, and it just makes his chest ache for whatever's happened to Regina to make both of his lovers so skittish around each other.

Eventually Regina takes a deep breath and tries to speak, coughing a little. Mal starts to offer Robin the water bottle, given that Regina is facing him, but she turns her head toward Mal instead. Regina takes a couple sips, then shifts minutely to nuzzle at Mal's fingers on the straw so close to her face. He can see the grateful tears glittering in those icy blue eyes at the intentional request.

"I love you, Kitten," she whispers, "and I'm sorry for whatever's upset you so deeply."

Regina nuzzles at her fingers again and lets out a soft sound. "N-Not your fault," she says softly, voice rough. She clears her throat and takes another sip of water. "I-- Sorry for upsetting you."

"Let me make it up to you?" Mal's voice is just as rough as Regina's, and Robin reaches out to touch her arm gently.

"Why don't we let Regina say what she needs to first, Mal?"

She sighs and nods. "You're right. I'm sorry, Kitten. Please continue?"

Regina licks her trembling lips and takes a deep breath. "I was running late this morning," she starts slowly. "It wasn't until I was preparing for a big meeting that I realized I'd left a file here that I needed. As I was heading out of Town Hall, digging in my purse for my keys, my coffee mug decided to commit suicide out of nowhere. Scalding hot coffee spilled all over my blouse and skirt. I mopped it up as best I could with my blazer, but it didn't do much good. I figured I could change clothes when I got home to pick up the file, and tried to keep going to my car."

She starts to twitch, and Robin can feel the tension returning to her hands again. He picks up his gentle rubbing of her skin, but it doesn't do nearly as much good as he wishes.

"I literally ran into Archie and Pongo on their midday walk. Pongo must've smelled the chocolate Granny put in my coffee this morning because he jumped right up on me and started licking at my face and blouse. I lost my balance and fell hard on my ass because apparently no one decided to salt the sidewalks today. I was lucky enough to land where my head hit the grass instead of the pavement."

"My god, Kitten! Are you all right?" Mal asks, reaching for the ropes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

" _Don't fucking touch me!_ "

The words come out shrilly, making Mal freeze and go pale enough that Robin worries about her passing out in the moment. She sucks in a sudden breath, mumbles an apology, and scrambles to get off the bed. The sensation of the bed in commotion makes Regina tense even more.

"Misthaven," Rob says, just loud enough for both of them to hear him.

" _No!_ " Regina cries out, struggling against the ropes. "No, I _need_ this, Robin! I'll be good, I promise. I j-just need a minute."

"Regina, you just screamed at Mal when all she wanted was to make sure you weren't hurt from your fall." 

"I'm sorry," she sobs, shaking her head. "Please don't untie me. I'm sorry, Robin. I'm sorry, Mal. I didn't-- I thought she-- I'm sorry."

By the time she utters her last apology, her voice is barely above a whisper and her cries are harsh and painful. Robin frowns, worried she'll go nonverbal on them again. He squeezes her tightly clenched hands until she minutely relaxes. Glancing over at Mal, he sees her staring at Regina, a haunted look in her eyes, as she seems to huddle in on herself.

"I promised that you'd be safe, Regina," he says softly. "That goes for you, too, Maleficent." Only when both women nod, does he continue. "Mal was right, Regina, in wanting to make sure you weren't physically hurt from the fall. By the same token, I understand that you needed to guarantee your emotional safety to explain what happened. I need to know that you both can get past this point before we can go any further."

"I can!" Regina replies desperately as she squirms again. "I'm sorry!" She sucks in a ragged breath and tries to calm herself. "I'm sorry, Mal. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Robin glances over at Maleficent, watches her timidly step closer to the bed as she says, "I'm sorry, too, Kitten. I just-- I don't like it when you get hurt."

"I-I'm physically okay," Regina replies softly. "A few superficial burns, but I healed them. I worried for a bit that I might've broken my tailbone in the fall, b-but I think it was more like hitting my funny bone or something." She sucks in another breath or two before continuing. Mal takes the chance to return to the bed and reach out a tentative hand toward Regina's hip, but doesn't actually touch her, not even when Regina slightly shifts in her direction. "P-Please touch me, Mal? I'm sorry for upsetting you."

It takes several heartbeats before Mal's fingers lightly graze Regina's hip. Both women let out a sob at the touch, but Robin can feel some of the tension bleeding out of Regina. Mal's hand settles more fully on Regina's hip, massaging small circles.

"When I went down," Regina says, picking up her explanation again, "Pongo was instantly on me. I think Archie went down in the process, too. But I lay there, skin sticky and getting chilled from the spilled coffee, trying to catch my breath and make sure I wasn't seriously injured. And Pongo bounded over, whether to make sure I was all right or to have easier access to the mess that was my clothing, I don't know. In his enthusiasm, his front legs landed hard on my stomach and winded me. I couldn't breathe. I started to panic. Pongo just kept standing there, licking my blouse and my neck, until Archie shifted him enough to get off my stomach. And then that da" -- her voice cuts out as she pants and tenses up -- "that damned dog just flopped down next to me, half on me. All I could smell was moldering leaves and coffee and chocolate and wet dog. It was overpowering, and…"

When she doesn't pick up her train of thought for nearly a minute, Robin squeezes her hands again. "You're all right, love," he whispers. "You're safe here."

"I-I fell into a memory I hadn't thought of in years, decades," she finally says. "It was a wintry day and Daddy and I were out walking in the snow with Thaddeus. That was Daddy's faithful hound. Thaddeus practically raised me. We were enjoying watching him romp in the snow. None of us were paying attention to where we were as we walked. I ran out to catch up to him and I slipped on some ice that covered the little stream on our property. The snow was thick enough to disguise the edge of the bank, and I fell through the ice. The-- The water wasn't too deep, but it was terribly cold and soaked into my heavy cloak and woolen underclothing. I got sucked under the surface and started to panic. I couldn't breathe, my chest hurt, and I couldn't move."

"Oh, Kitten," Mal whispers softly, tears evident in her tone.

"My lungs were screaming for air and I couldn't feel my hands or my feet. There were black spots in my vision, and I feared this would be how my life ended. I lost consciousness, and when I finally awoke again, everything hurt and I was huddled under a massive pile of blankets and furs. Nestled right there next to me, head on my chest, was Thaddeus. He smelled of wet dog and I could barely breathe under those blankets, but I clung to him for dear life, drifting in and out of consciousness." She hiccups in a breath. "I caught a horrible case of pneumonia, and Thaddeus never left my side unless he needed to relieve himself or eat. Mama hated it, but she tolerated it because I was inconsolable without him. One day, I'm not even sure when it was because time had no meaning--"

She coughs and Mal reaches for the bottle. "Wait, Kitten, just take a sip. Please? For me?" She smiles brightly when Regina does as asked. "That's m-- That's a good job."

Robin notices the slip and frowns. The way Regina's hands tense under his means she notices it, too.

"Thank you, Mal," she says softly before clearing her throat. "One day, I was floating somewhere between asleep and awake, and I heard them talking. Daddy said that Thaddeus had nearly died alongside me, that when I'd broken through the ice, he jumped in to try to save me. He was already an old dog by then, and he got caught up in a spot under the ice. Daddy fought to get me out first, then got Thaddeus, but it was almost too late. I felt horrible that we could have lost him because I lost my balance." She sniffles and clears her throat again, head moving back and forth against the pillow briefly. "When I surfaced out of that memory, still strongly smelling Pongo's wet dog scent, I started to panic. The day will come when Pongo dies, just as Thaddeus eventually did. It terrified me that there could be a day when I wouldn't see him bounding up for attention. Archie helped me to my feet and I promised him I was okay, but I wasn't. I called my assistant to tell her to reschedule my meeting for tomorrow and poofed home the second I could trust my magic and my emotions not to land me in a wall somewhere. I got up here, intending to shower and change. I reeked of wet dog and I was freezing. All I wanted to do was crawl into bed and curl up with Thaddeus and listen to Daddy tell me stories of his childhood. But as I stood in the shower, trying to warm up, it hit me that both of them are dead. Daddy's death is my fault. I just-- I don't know, I just lost it."

She goes silent for a moment or two again, body wracked with sobs, and Robin briefly considers removing the ropes so she doesn't hurt herself. He glances at Mal, who meets his gaze with a grief-stricken expression, but she keeps rubbing Regina's hip. The motion looks similar to what she'd been doing with her foot when he found them both.

"I don't remember destroying the bedroom, I don't even remember getting out of the shower or getting dressed," she finally says. "I don't know when Mal found me, but I just… So many people are dead because of me. It-- It's just a matter of time before the two of you are dead because of me."

"Don't say that!" Mal says with a tearful growl. "It's not going to happen. You're not that person anymore."

"You already died once because of me, Mal. So did Henry. And Robin nearly did, too. I'm a pariah and you're all better off without me."

"Stop, Regina," Robin says in a voice far steadier than he feels, "or I'm going to use the safeword _and_ untie you." Regina stills at his words, breathing harshly, but says nothing further. "You are not the same person you were before. Plus, that person did what she did to survive and protect herself." Regina trembles, fingers flexing repeatedly as she struggles to control her breathing. Only when her hands still and she drops her cheek to the pillow beneath her with a groan does he squeezes her fingers and smile. "That's what I like to see. Now, there's something else we need to discuss."

"What?" she asks, and he can hear the exhaustion starting to creep into her tone. "I told you what happened."

"Not everything. I want to know what happened between you and Mal that caused the tension I walked in on earlier."

"It was--"

"And if you say it was nothing, there will be a severe punishment for lying. I know something happened."

Regina groans again and squirms. "It's stupid, Robin."

He shakes his head, forgetting briefly that she's still blindfolded. "I don't think it is, not if Mal's reaction is any indication."

"Robin, don't," Mal says softly, voice strained. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that Regina's feeling better again."

"No, it does matter. You were beside yourself with worry when I got home. And I saw your reaction when Regina stiffened at your praise. It _hurt_ you and I need to know what happened. We promised honesty when we agreed to do this relationship. I can't tolerate lying, and you both know it."

The room is silent for a long moment or two before Regina finally speaks. "Mal didn't do anything wrong. She just wanted to help and I… I attacked her for it. She didn't deserve it, and I knew it, but I-I did it anyway. I--"

"You were upset and spiraling out of control against one of your personal demons. I understand."

"No!" Regina exclaims loudly, struggling against the ropes holding her captive. "Damn it, Robin! Untie me!"

"Regina…"

"You don't-- I need to see Mal and be able to touch her, so I can apologize."

"Kitten, you don't--"

"Misthaven, gods damn it! _Misthaven!_ And if you're not going to untie me, then just take the damned blindfold off." She lets out a heavy sigh, tears falling harder again, and her voice cracks on her next word. "Please?"

Robin studies her back for a moment, feeling her hands pressing together so tightly, her knuckles crack. He glances over at Mal, takes note of the tears slipping down her cheeks, and sighs when she nods. "All right, Regina, I'll take off the blindfold. If you think you can stop yourself from going nonverbal, I'll remove the ropes, but if you're not sure, then I would prefer they stay in place for this."

"I--" She sucks in a sudden hiccupping breath and shakes her head. "K-Keep the ropes on. Just take off the blindfold?"

"As you wish, love." 

He leans forward, but Mal shakes her head and stretches out her hands to remove it instead. He sits quietly, observing the two longtime lovers interacting.

"Close your eyes, Kitten," Mal whispers raggedly. "Let yourself acclimate again before you open them." When Regina nods, she lifts the blindfold and wipes away the tears still falling down Regina's face. "Please don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry."

Regina nuzzles into Mal's touch, breath hitching, and kisses her palm. "I'm sorry, Maleficent," she finally says softly as she blinks half a dozen times to clear the tears away. "I never should've made you take the brunt of my breakdown. You wanted to help, and I attacked you. I always do that to those I love, even when I try so hard not to. It's-- It's why I fear letting people in. I always hurt them in the long run."

"Maybe-- Kitten, maybe we need to go talk to Archie about this."

"Maybe…" Regina worries at her bottom lip until Mal strokes her thumb across it. "Sorry. Bad habit." She takes a deep breath and shifts her head slightly toward Robin. "I owe you both an explanation." She licks her lips when Robin nods and turns to face Mal again. "Do you remember the day when I'd first told you about Rumpel trying to get me to take and crush a heart?" 

Mal nods. "It was a black unicorn stallion. I remember you explaining his conformation in great detail until I could see him in my mind's eye."

"You" -- a soft moan cuts off her words briefly until she swallows and tries again -- "You said that while you understood what he was trying to teach me, you were so proud of me for resisting the urge to do as he commanded."

"I was proud of you. Dragons inherently have neutral magic and can perform both light and dark magics where necessary. I could sense the light magic in you and I didn't want you to fall victim to the dark magic if you could avoid it."

"How is that even possible with the Dark One as her teacher?" Robin asks, blushing when he realizes his thought has been voiced.

Mal offers him a small smile. "Magic is based on emotions. The stronger the emotion, the stronger the magic, whether dark or light. I honestly wanted Regina to harness her light magic. She didn't deserve to follow in her mother's footsteps or the imp's, for that matter. Her _heart_ didn't deserve to be blackened like that just because the imp was too damned much of a coward to cast the Dark Curse himself."

Robin nods slowly, stroking his fingers over Regina's. She shifts a pinky to touch his palm in acknowledgment as she says, "I did almost everything he asked, as long as it didn't fully darken my heart. But I fought him on taking that unicorn's heart as much as I could. And then he made me take it, but I couldn't crush it when he ordered me to. It was a beautiful, innocent creature and I couldn't do that. He killed it and sent me away. I immediately went to Maleficent after that, cried in her arms over the injustice of intentionally wanting to harm such a beautiful animal. She-- She told me how proud of me she was for resisting the blackening of my heart. It eased my soul, made me feel like I was _finally_ good enough for someone more powerful than me."

"I beg to differ, Kitten. You were always the better person, you just needed the reassurance of it."

Regina frowns and closes her eyes. "Except for what happened when I returned to his tutelage. I know now that he planned it to darken my heart, but I didn't then. Daniel…"

"Regina, don't do this."

"I trusted him, trusted _them_ , and they toyed with me. Victor got his heart and Rumpel got mine darkened. I killed that young woman that he supposedly wanted as his apprentice in my stead. I'll never know who she actually was. She may have been a complete innocent that I killed. And then I couldn't stop."

"Regina…"

"And do you know what I thought of as I watched that girl's heart crumble to dust in my hand and fall to the ground? I thought about how I'd just lost your trust and acceptance. But it was too late by then. I'd already chosen to forget about being the girl that Daniel fell in love with, already chosen to become my worst nightmare. I didn't even think about how disappointed Daddy would be, because I knew he would support anything that I felt would make me happy. But when Rumpel told me how proud he was of me for _finally_ being the student and apprentice he knew I could be, I realized that I might as well have killed that unicorn because I'd lost your support and approval."

"Is that what happened today?" Robin asks after several minutes of neither woman saying anything further.

Regina nods slowly, her entire body going taut with emotion. "I-I heard that approval in her voice, and I saw that girl's heart crumbling in my hand, and then I saw her warning me against casting the Dark Curse. She tried to stop me from taking that final step to darken my heart by killing what I loved most. I ignored her. Even worse, I nearly killed her and her little unicorn pony in the process. I no longer cared who I hurt or why, as long as it somehow could ease the self-loathing in my soul. I couldn't accept the notion that others had no ulterior motives in being associated with me, including Mal. I punished her by trapping her as a dragon in this land for thirty years, all because I was upset that she wanted to save me from becoming…" She sighs and closes her eyes. "From becoming the monster I became anyway."

"You are _not_ a fucking monster, Regina!" Mal growls. "And I'd really like you to stop saying that you are."

Regina flinches at her vehemence, whispering, "I'm sorry, Mal."

That timid tone is enough to make Mal freeze and let out a loud, heavy sigh. "No, Kitten, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be yelling at you. But you _need_ to understand that I have never truly seen you as a monster."

"But--"

"No, let me finish, hmm?" When Regina nods, Mal gently strokes her hair. "I have seen you as a flawed person who craves acceptance and love, even if it's given in an unhealthy way. I have tried to give you what you needed, but you had to want to accept it, and you didn't always want that, and that's okay. I was there, too, or don't you remember how I was when you first found me, Kitten?"

"I remember," Regina whispers, trying to nuzzle at her hand again. "I'm sorry. I'll do better, I promise." She lets out a soft sob. "Please don't leave me."

Robin watches as Mal deflates at that whimpered request. He leans forward, reaching for the ropes, intent on letting Regina free for the comfort both of his girls need. He barely has the first knot unraveled when the ropes disappear in a cloud of deepest purple. Mal stretches out next to Regina, her longer body molding along their lover's more compact form. Both shudder as they cry, and he can hear Mal whispering something to Regina. He can't make out the words; truthfully, he's not even sure what language it is, but Regina seems to understand the intent, if not the words, as she nods repeatedly. He takes his time to massage along Regina's arms and back, helping restore movement for her. She wraps herself in Mal's embrace, shifting closer until it's difficult to see where one leaves off and the other begins.

Robin shifts to get off the bed, intending to check on the fire and refill the water bottle for Regina, but her hand shoots out to clutch at his wrist desperately, just as she had earlier when this whole thing began. He knows the wordless request for what it is.

"I'm just going to get more water, love, and make sure that the boys are picked up by David or John. I don't think they need to see either of you in this state."

"Thank you, Robin," Mal says raggedly. "The boys have been through enough with us already."

He strokes the hand gripping his wrist tightly. "I promise I'll be right back, love." When Regina finally releases him, he leans over to press a kiss to her temple, then another to Mal's temple. "You two just rest here. If you need me to bring anything--"

"Just hurry back," Mal says, interrupting him.

"I will," he replies, worried that Regina might be going nonverbal again. Her soft _Please come back_ eases some of that fear, but not all of it. "Just try to relax, yeah?"

He quickly heads downstairs, texting John and David to see which can take the boys for the night more easily. Once he gets verification that David and Snow will take them, he sends another text to Henry, explaining where they'll be staying. Before he can ask the boy to tell Roland, Henry texts back and says he'll take care of it and requests that Robin take care of Regina and Mal. He grabs two bottles of water, two bananas, and two plain bagels before heading back upstairs. When he steps into the bedroom, it's still a bit tense, but not nearly as bad as before. He can see that magic has cleaned up the destruction, and he doesn't actually care whose magic was used. Mal and Regina are curled up under the covers, Mal softly murmuring to her again. A closer look reveals that Regina's already passed out, but tears still fall down her cheeks.

"Are you two okay?" he asks softly as he sets the waters and food on the nightstand behind Mal. She nods, not letting up on what she's saying, and he has to wonder if she's not weaving some sort of protection spell for their lover. He quickly strips down to his boxer briefs and t-shirt before climbing into bed behind Regina. He slowly moves closer to mold his chest to her back, not wanting to startle her or make her feel trapped. He takes the time to kiss both of their temples again, grateful that there's at least some semblance of calm in the storm for now. He can see that Mal is just as exhausted as Regina is. "Get some rest, babe," he whispers to her, reaching up to stroke her cheek.

She pauses long enough in her chanting to murmur, "Soon."

"All right. I love you, you know, both of you."

"I know. She does, too."

He nods and smiles as she uses magic to turn off the lights. It's still far too early for them to be turning in for the night, but they need the rest to tackle what's still to come for their little family. The soft cadence of her chanting lulls him into a drowsy state, and he joins Regina in sleep, knowing Mal will rest when she's satisfied that they're safely protected.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> [Source](http://elestimulo.com/ub/shibari-el-arte-de-atadura-erotica/)  
> 


End file.
